Sonic Boom: Personality Taken
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman invents a device to take away Team Sonic's personality, causing them to act the opposite of their personality traits. Now its up to Tails and Hex to fix this.
**I saw new Pokémon starters of Sun and Moon game. I'm gonna pick Litten because Fire types are sometimes strong. We're all dying to get that game in the next few months. We can't control time.**

 **Official Characters belongs to (C) SEGA.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, no, no, no. Argh! I can't come up with a plan!" Eggman tossing the crumpled blueprint papers in the trash can, unable to come up with a plan to defeat Sonic and his friends, including Team Shadow.

"Boss, could just..." Cubot appeared.

"Could what!" Eggman shouted.

"Take one of the teammates personality, I would say Shadow's since he really dislike Sonic" Cubot said.

Then an idea popped out of Eggman, "What a genius idea! If their qualities are taken away, they'll act the opposite way" he cackled.

He then started to invent something.

 **xxx**

The two teams were playing volleyball but Hex and Tails were doing something else at home.

"INCOOOMING!" Sonic ran to catch the ball. He then hits it to his girlfriend Amy.

"Got it!" Amy hits it over the net but Nebula managed to hit the ball back.

"Booyah!" Nebula hits it over the next.

"HEY!" Amy shouted.

"Sorry, couldn't resist" Nebula chuckled, she then threw the ball to Knuckles and he almost caught it when Sticks came in the way.

"I got it! MMMMRH!" Stick said and bites the ball.

Knuckles shook his head and takes the ball from her, "For real, Sticks?"

"Sorry" Sticks said with an awkward smile.

"You are a bad player Sticks. I mean it" Shadow shook his head.

"Shadow, she didn't mean it. You can't change her" Nebula said.

"Sorry" Shadow sighs.

"By the way, where is Tails and Hex?" Amy asked curiously.

"Oh, Hex is helping Tails with the plane" Sonic said.

"Oh okay. So they are fine. As long as they don't try out teleporting stuff" Amy joked.

"Like bread?" Knuckles guessed.

"Nope. I would say rats in Hex's case" Amy said.

"Man, I'm bored" Sonic slumps on the beach chair next to his shack, "Where is Eggman's robots? I need some hero time"

"Guess he's afraid to go out today" Shadow guessed.

"Yup" Sonic said.

Just then, Nebula's ears started to twitch again, "Oh, great. My ears are twitching again!"

"Where?!" Sonic jumps out the sunbed and gets in battle position. The only threat they saw was just a small device coming to them. They got confused.

"A small thingy? That's it, Eggman?!" Sonic taunted Eggman.

"Not just any device, watch this!" Eggman activates it. A yellow shock wave appeared and struck them, causing them to scream in pain. They collapsed and the device flew away.

"Uuuuuuh *cough* AAHHHH!" Sonic yelps at eight of the Hermit crabs in front of him, it walks away sideways, "Urgh I hate hermit crabs!" Sonic said, he then saw his friends, "Guys?" Sonic saw the rest get up.

"Oh man, I need to apply more lipstick and change to pink" Nebula said.

"MAN! HOW AM I GONNA GET THE SAND OFF ME! STUPID!" Amy yelled, she was acting all cruel.

"Uhhh…..calm down" Shadow acted nervously, "The sand isn't hurting you"

"You! Shut up!" Amy pointed directly at Shadow.

"Pardon me miss but that was not cool" Sticks was now acting like a normal person.

"Ahh! What did you do to us?!" Knuckles asked Eggman, feeling like a coward.

"I changed your personalities! Bye bye!" Eggman leaved them.

"Nooooo! Man how am I gonna fight Eggman now! But how?!" Knuckles said.  
"Who cares?" Amy said in a deep cold voice.

"I can't fight. Fighting is too much violence. I don't wanna ruin my makeup" Nebula said.

"Guys, whatever Eggman did to us made us-…WHOA LOOK OUT!" Sonic saw the cross-eyed moose coming out.

"Dang, it's just a moose" Sticks said calmly, not afraid of the moose this time. But Sonic was backing off in fear.

"Those freaky eyes are freaking me out!" Knuckles hides behind the rock.

"Same here" Sonic said a bit frightened. The moose then walks away back into the forest.

"Alright, who wants to destroy something?" Amy asked.

"Guys?" Tails and Hex came out of nowhere.

"Oh thank goodness Tails and Hex, help us! I am not adventurous anymore! Do something!" Sonic clutched onto Tails. Tails raised a brow in confusion and looked at the others.

"What happened?" Hex asked.

"Egg-creep used some device that zapped us and we became different. OHHHHH… It was scary, I won't fight Eggman's robot!" Knuckles talked like a coward.

"Um…..he changed our personalities to the opposite" Shadow said with shyness.

"Don't worry guys, I'm gonna fix this" Tails said.

"How, at least I hope it's not about boy stuffs" Nebula said. Hex shook her head at Nebula acting girlish.

"Sheesh. I might need to help you Tails" Hex said.

"And hurry please! That pink hedgehog is really scary" Sonic clings onto Tails.

"She's your girlfriend remember" Tails said.

"Yes she is but how can she be that now if she's cruel?!" Sonic said. Tails sighs and goes to his shack with Hex to do an antidote.

 **xxx**

At Tails' shack; Knuckles was a little too terrified with Hex's fangs poking out of her upper lip.

"Will you calm down? I'm a semi-vegetarian. I don't eat live prey" Hex rolled her eyes.

"But you look like a vampire" Knuckles said.

"I am not a vampire man!" Hex glared.

"Eeeeek!" Knuckles shrieked like a girl and hides behind the sofa.

"Hex, hand me some of that chemical" Tails said while working on the antidote in a beaker.

"This one?" Hex held up a red chemical.

"Yes, that one" Tails nodded.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hex asked, handing the chemical to the young fox.

"Yes. I just need to get the device that changed their personalities and put the antidote in it, then activate it again and they are restored" Tails said.

"And they'll be back to their normal quality traits thingy?" Hex said.

"Let's find out" Tails said, pouring the red chemical into a mixer to then pour it into something like a battery, "If we get the device, lets wire it to this chemical battery"

"Yes, I'll go to Eggman's base with Nebula, even if she will act so girlish about it" Hex said muttering at the last sentence.

"Good luck there. You won't survive" Amy said rudely.

"Hey, that's just rude!" Nebula has tears in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry" Amy said and looks away.

"Amy! We always survive in battles. You are not who you think you are now" Sticks said.

"Am I? Oh yes I am" Amy said sourly.

"But be glad that our...buddies will help us" Shadow said shyly.

"Anyways, let's go, girly Nebula" Hex rolled her eyes.

"You can stop hiding, Knuckles" Amy glared at the scaredy red echidna hiding behind the sofa for the last 10 minutes.

"Okay I'll come out" Knuckles came out and followed.

Sonic tried his best to not get scared but no use, "Okay don't be scared, don't be scared, don't be scared" he repeated.

 **xxx**

"HAHAHAHA! The village is without their heroes!" Eggman laughed.

"But sir, we didn't change the cobra and Tails" Orbot said.

"But as long as they are busy they won't get us!" Eggman said.

"Oh, really?" Hex appeared out of nowhere with girly Nebula.

"Uh oh!" Eggman gulped at seeing Hex.

"Yes, 'oh uh', because you are gonna get beaten by us" Hex said.

"Nuh uh, I don't beat up people" Nebula acted pacifistic.

"Oh really. Then I can hurt you!" Eggman takes out a ray gun.

"Nebula look out!" Hex tried to tell Nebula but too late, Eggman fires the ray gun and just as Nebula jumped aside, the ray hits Nebula's pony tail.

"OW! He shot my hair! My hair!" Nebula gasped then her eyes glowed purple in anger, "WHY YOU STUPID HUMPTY DUMP OVERWEIGHT HUMAN!"

"My bad" Eggman backs off nervously and saw Nebula walk towards him angrily.

"Now that's the Nebula I know" Hex smirked.

"YOU RUINED MY HAIR! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO RUIN A GIRL'S HAIR?!" Nebula screamed in rage.

"Bad move, Doctor" Hex chuckled.

"It was an accident!" Eggman whimpered.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Nebula screamed and flies up to his eggmobile.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Eggman screamed.

"Yes, that!" Nebula said and crushes its controls, "TAKE A HIKE YOU STUPID FAT HONG KONG!" she kicked the eggmobile in the air.

"NOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed. Nebula then calms down and realized what she has done, she then tears down.

"What have I done?" Nebula gasped.

"Never mind that. Let's just pretend we didn't see anything" Hex said.

"Oh thank goodness. Now what?" Nebula asked.

"We need that personality device" Hex said. They checked through the blueprints of which one is the device.

"Let's see. Which one is it? All I see is just old types of weapons he has used against us" Nebula asked.

"Keep looking" Hex said. Nebula kept looking among the blueprints until she found what appeared to be the device.

"That one?" Nebula showed it to Hex.

Hex took the blue prints and reads through it, "This is it. Now let's head back to Tails' shack"

"Okay" Nebula said and follows her.

 **xxx**

At the shack, Sonic didn't want to be near an ordinary spider on the floor.

"A spider? You are just scared of a spider?" Amy asked.

"It got venom in its fangs. It will kill you" Sonic said. Amy sighs and flicks the spider away, only to make it land on Knuckles nose.

"Huh?" Knuckles saw it, "HUUUUAAAAAAAH! GET IT OFF ME!" Knuckles screamed.

"Oh, brother" Tails facepalmed.

"Well it's not his fault. It's just a dumb spider" Sticks said. Shadow was sitting alone on the couch wanting to be alone.

"What's the matter with you, shy boy?" Amy glared at him.

"Nothing, it's the personality change that is doing it" Shadow said a bit timid.

"Whatever" Amy scoffs.

"When are they back, It's been an hour" Sticks checked her watch.

"Anytime soon I g-g-guess" Shadow said.

"Oh stop being a sissy!" Amy yelled at Shadow.

"You better calm down Amy!" Sticks got between them.

"Stay out of this!" Amy yelled.

"Will you guys stop it?! It's getting annoying!" Tails yelled.

"Oops sorry" Amy stopped and stays quiet. Tails grinned at that Amy is now quiet with the others.

"Sup everyone" came Nebula's voice. She was standing there with Hex and the device.

"Is this the right one?" Hex asked the swapped personality teammates.

"Yup, that's the one. Now let's get this over with and bring our friends to their normal selves" Tails said.

"Alright let's do this" Hex said. They connected the chemical battery to the device with plugs and activate it. Instead for a yellow flash it became a red flash and it hits all who was affected by the device. They all fell back again.

"Please let them be normal" Tails said, hoping it will work.

Shadow then got up and groans, "Urgh…. What the heck happened?" he said coldly.

"Why am I wearing a girly dress? I hate girly dresses" Nebula growled lowly and removes the girly dress. Good thing she was wearing her own attire underneath that dress.

"Long story" Tails sweat drops.

"Ahhhhh, it's good to be back" Sonic said. "And I am me again!" he then cheered and jumps in the air.

"Oh Sonic, I am not cruel anymore!" Amy said.

"And I'm not a coward anymore" Knuckles said.

"And I am not shy or timid. But uh, how are you Nebula?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"One, I hate girly dress and two I never like being girly" Nebula said.

"Yeah I know that. But the thing is its back to be normal" Shadow said.

"Die mind thing!" Sticks trashes the mind device.

"And Sticks is back to being paranoid again" Tails said.

"Yep. And for now, I am going for a run, wanna join Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Very well Faker" Shadow said, "And I see you got your cocky and adventurous personality"

"Yes and you're arrogant and serious one" Sonic said, he dashes out with Shadow while the others watched.

"Let's see who wins" Amy sighs in love for Sonic.

The End.


End file.
